Rosalynn O'Banks
Quiet, (slightly) threatening and secretive, Rosalynn O'Banks, sometimes nicknamed Rosa or Lynn, is the niece and successor of Johnny from the folk song The Banks of Red Roses. ''Just like her infamous predecessors, she seems to possess an undeniable talent in wielding a knife. Character Personality Rosalynn gives off an aura of both '''sweetness' and veiled threats. She seems to view the world with a cynical eye and to not take anything really seriously. '''She rarely ever speaks, and when she does, her words can stab as efficiently as Johnny's knife. Not that she's especially '''sarcastic, '''she just '''says things as they are, sometimes in a very blunt manner. '''She often '''threatens people who annoy her, either with words or with the knife she always carries with her (which, contrary to popular belief, isn't Johnny's but one she made herself). She often puts the tip of her knife on the person who annoyed her's throat and whispers "What did you say again?" In those cases, the person tends to just stutter "N-nothing!!" and then Rosalynn lets them go with a "Yes, that's what I thought." She has a mild paranoid 'side, watching her back as if someone was going to stab (*coughcough*she'stheonesupposedtostabsomeonesoirony* *coughcough*) her at any minute. She freaks out if someone passes behind her silently, and it's one of the rare moments where '''she lets her guard down. '''Otherwise, she's almost '''unapproachable. '''Try to get a little bit too near, and you'll invariably meet the tip of her knife. She is also an unequaled '''wood carver '-she can carve any wood and it's always very '''meticulously done. For example, she carved the wooden handle of her knife by herself. While she carves, you can often hear her hum the tune of The Banks of Red Roses, sometimes quietly singing it. She is an extremely good singer '''and her singing voice is near perfect, though she doesn't let it be heard often. One her favorite pastimes is '''gardening. '''She grows all sorts of flowers in a secret garden to which only her can access. There is a lot of red roses, from which she makes tea. Yes, Rosalynn is also a kinda talented tea-maker, though she usually makes it for herself only. Rosalynn is extremely '''secretive, '''never telling anyone about her past or about her generally. She's very '''reluctant '''to form any bond with people. When she does speak, she can also be very, very, almost scarily '''persuasive. '''She has a gift to convince people, but she almost never uses it. She's also someone '''who keeps her word. '''If she promises to never do something, then she'll never, never do it. She's a very good '''judge of character. '''In one glance, she knows who you are, what you like, what you don't, and more importantly, your flaws. Don't worry, she won't exploit them... unless the situation commands it. She can also be descibed as '''intuitive. '''She's rarely wrong when she makes an assumption or an hypothesis. She also showed a vivid interest for finding out informations. Sometimes she will investigate on really weird things, but always alone. (or ''almost always...) '' She also '''hates her destiny with all her heart, mostly because of her mother. Though, she wouldn't mind stabbing her destined Mary... Appearance Rosalynn is described to have a "lovely and soft" face, with a pale skin and big blue eyes. She has freckles and a rather strong -but still pretty- nose. She can often be seen with a deadpan, sometimes slightly sulky expression. She has wavy, thick blonde hair that reaches the middle of her back, with a red streak in it (this is, along with the small red birth mark near her right eye, is the physical sign she is fated to be the next Johnny.) Fairytale – (Fairytale Name here) How the Story Goes So basically, a couple hangs out by the Banks of Red Roses. Johnny plays the fiddle for his sweetheart Mary. In the middle of the tune, she sighs and asks him if he would leave her. In the version I'm using, Johnny takes Mary to his lodge, where he has dug a grave filled with roses, offers her some tea and kills Mary with a penknife. How does Rosalynn come into it? Rosalynn is the niece of the previous Johnny, Sean O'Banks. After having completed his destiny (which he had previously sworn to never follow, but he mysteriously changed his mind), he was nowhere to be seen. His younger sister (Rosalynn's mother) Lily-Rose, was absolutely ashamed. She counted on the fact that her brother wouldn't follow his destiny -she always hated violence and that kind of things- and now Sean's name is very badly seen in Rosalynn's family. Lily-Rose always pushed her daughter to not follow her destiny, telling her she didn't want her to become a murderer and such, and the day she went to EAH, she made Rosalynn swear to never stain the penknife (who, mysteriously, had returned in Lily-Rose's hands) with blood. (Little did she know, the knife has the power to influence one's thoughts when wielded, pushing them to use it -fortunately Rosalynn keeps it locked in a small chest that she hides in her dorm room.) Relationships Family Mother : Lily-Rose O'Banks The previous Johnny's younger sister. She always hated what her brother was fated to do, and is absolutely terrified that her daughter is also bound to such a destiny. She taught Rosalynn how to fend for herself, how to defend herself, but also how to use non-violent ways to get things -that's part of why Rosalynn can be so persuasive. Her daughter is a bit like "Mom, please, that's a bit too much", but actually they have a pretty good relationship. Her mother is one of the few people Rosalynn opens up to. Father : Dylan O'Banks What is there to say, apart of the fact that he's terribly absent? He works as a librarian and has almost zero ''time to keep for his wife and daughter. Friends OPEN Pet Rosalynn's pet is an Irish setter named Conor. He's quite a calm dog and is very faithful to his owner. Romance Heny McDenn is Rosalynn's destined Mary. He's cocky, he thinks he's clever and is an overall jerk. Is it any wonder why Rosalynn doesn't like him? Actually, she doesn't totally hate him, but would certainly never fall in love, and wouldn't be against stabbing him honestly. However, the promise she made to her mother keeps her from doing so. Enemies OPEN Trivia *"Rosalynn" is a name that could be translated as "Rose of the lake" *"O'something''" is very common in the Irish naming convention, and "Banks" is an obvious reference to the "Banks ''of Red Roses". *Rosalynn being persuasive a nod to the fact that Johnny persuades Mary to come with him to the lodge *Rosalynn also plays the fiddle, but only as a mere pastime *The fact that she sings very well is a reference to the fact that she comes from a folk ''song *She is right-handed *Her favorite color is red *She loves tea : nothing relaxes her more than a good cup of rosebud tea in her garden. She sometimes offers Henry to come and have a "nice cup of tea " with her... but who knows what's in the tea?... *She sometimes offers a cup of tea to people she likes (there are some. Few, but there are ) Quotes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Banks of Red Roses